


Chăn hẹp

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Giữa cơn mơ, một bàn tay xốc chăn luồn lên bụng Dịu.
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842676





	Chăn hẹp

Giữa cơn mơ, một bàn tay xốc chăn luồn lên bụng Dịu. Thuôn và lạnh, viền chiếc vòng bạc xôn xao như tay cô tiên nước. Dịu rùng mình mở mắt, trần nhà hắt bóng xanh xao của chiếc TV để im lặng cuối phòng. Trên cái nền siêu thực ấy, Phương chỉ là ảnh cắt đen, tóc dày bung xoã hai vai, thần bí mà ám ảnh. Ngực Dịu nặng trĩu. "Chị...?" Cô hỏi, tay dồn hai bên gối, chần chừ.

Phương quắn tấm chăn mỏng trong tay. Lôi nó xuống, từng phân, từng phân. Không thấy rõ mặt, nhưng sau màn đêm ấy có cái gì đang dồn nén. Đang rúng động. Dần lộ dưới mắt là da thịt, không tấc vải che. Dịu co rúm người. Tóc Phương bắt đầu rung rinh, nhịp ống bễ sắp hồi lên lửa.

"Nó đi đâu?"

Một tay Phương giơ tấm chăn, có thể làm dây thừng, có thể làm tấm chắn. Dịu vẫn nằm ngửa như thế, co quắp, trần truồng.

"Sinh nhật. Chắc sáng anh mới về."

Tiếng Dịu vấp ở chữ "anh," quá bồn chồn, quá gấp. Phương ngồi ngược sáng như hồn ma bóng quỷ, như đôi cánh báo thù. Dịu đếm từng nhịp tim, đếm từng giây trước khi chiếc đùi lạnh lẽo luồn giữa hai chân Dịu. Rồi cả người Phương, mái tóc, mùi hương, bờ ngực cùng ập xuống. Nhấn Dịu xuống màn đêm.

***

Được Phương ôm trong tay, Dịu khám phá chất đàn bà của mình trong một cơ thể khác. Cái cổ dỏng cao, cái eo mềm mại, Phương cho Dịu thấy sự hoàn mỹ phản chiếu trong một thực thể mà Dịu không bao giờ dám mơ mình giữ nổi trong tay. Dịu hổ thẹn về mình, theo cách một con chiên hổ thẹn bởi thể xác tục tĩu trước vĩnh hằng của Chúa. Dịu biết ơn sóng tóc của Phương lắm, vì có thể giấu mình trong đó. Nắm một giải che lên ngang mắt, cho mình tưởng tượng rằng mình xứng được với Phương.

Phương phủ lên lưng Dịu từ phía sau, hõm tay ấn giữa chân, những ngón thanh cao dần cuốn Dịu vào vũng xoáy. Ép bờ vai nhỏ của Dịu trước ngực mình, ép môi lên cần cổ, chờ đáp trả từ những âm đều đặn, rung rinh. Đùi ép bên đùi, chân trượt lên chân. Hỏi Dịu, thằng đó có cho em được thứ này không? Có làm em oằn khóc vậy không? Tóc Phương dài toả kín lưng, riêng một lọn bị Dịu kéo lên, quấn trên đầu như thứ bùa hộ mệnh. Tay Phương bật ướt nhoà, mớ tóc kia cũng ướt. Phương vẫn ôm ghì lấy, thà Dịu khóc chứ không chịu buông tay.

***

Phương nuôi tóc dài vậy để làm gì? Để đan ra lưới, cuốn ra tơ, chăng thiên la địa võng bao lấy Dịu. Dịu thích con gái tóc dài. Thích mắt hạnh, thích dáng cao. Thích cái đẹp rực rỡ, xông xênh, bất cần đời mà kiểu người rụt rè, mộc mạc như Dịu chỉ đáng làm nền. Đáng bị cuốn hút đến như thiêu thân, quỳ thành kính bên chân, sùng bái. Phương biết rõ, nên mới tính cách dùng. Cứ để Dịu nghĩ mình có bí mật riêng, nghĩ rằng Phương không thể thấy ánh mắt Dịu dõi theo có bao nhiêu mòn mỏi. Vốn đẹp sẵn, Phương gần như dùng ý chí để khiến cho mình càng cuốn hút thêm. Toả sáng rực rỡ hơn, cho đến khi Dịu loá mắt mà đầu hàng, xiêu đổ.

Ngày ấy, Dịu một tay nắm váy, một tay che kín miệng đứng tựa vào góc khuất sau trường. Phương ấn hai đầu gối lên chân Dịu, làm đối trọng cho Dịu ngả cong người, không một âm thanh ngoài xì xào của gió. Khi tà váy rơi khỏi mặt, Phương liếm môi ướt đỏ, vén tóc vào một nắm vắt xuống trước ngực mình. Từ từ đứng thẳng, bảo Dịu bám cả hai tay vào đó. Nắm, kéo, kéo cho Phương cúi xuống, kéo xích một con thú ăn no cho nó liếm miệng mình. Nếm lại vị của chính mình. Mãi về sau, đôi lúc Phương vẫn làm như thế. Cho Dịu cầm cương. Dịu ngoan ngoãn làm theo, nhưng có lẽ không bao giờ thấu hiểu.

***

Lấy chồng xong, Dịu lén đi đặt vòng.

Dịu không muốn mạo hiểm, Phương càng không cho phép. Dù sao chỉ mấy năm. Lâm bệnh ngày càng nặng, mỗi ngày chăm đi thăm bạn bè, đi nhậu, cố chuộc lại cả cuộc đời sống thầm lặng dưới cái bóng chị hai. Đứng bên Phương, ai cũng thành mờ nhạt. Vậy nên Lâm yêu Dịu lắm, cô gái nhỏ mỗi ngày vẫn ghé qua nhà anh chăm sóc, hỏi han. Lâm yêu hai má lấm tấm tàn nhang, yêu đôi mắt ngước dưới mi, đen ướt và trong leo lẻo. Yêu nụ cười dè dặt, lảng tránh khi Lâm nhắc đến chị mình. Một người không màng đến Phương, không bị cuốn hút bởi Phương, không nhìn Phương như mặt trời cứu thế. Chừng đó đủ để Lâm yêu, quá đủ. Dịu thi xong đại học, Lâm xuống gối cầu hôn. "Anh chẳng sống được lâu," Lâm nắm hai tay Dịu run run, khẩn khoản. "Cho anh được nhắm mắt bên em nhé?"

Vậy là, Dịu gọi Phương bằng chị dâu.

Đêm tân hôn, Lâm và Dịu chỉ ôm nhau. Kề sát thịt da. Lâm thì thào, "Đều do anh, anh làm em khổ." Dịu hôn lên trán anh, "Không, tật bệnh làm anh khổ." Gia đình đã hết lòng chạy chữa. Cơ ngơi phải có người thừa kế -- không thể là Phương, nhất định phải là Lâm.

***

Dịu có thai. Phương đưa em dâu ra nước ngoài chơi, thực ra lén đi cấy trứng. Con của Phương, để DNA vẫn khớp với Lâm. Việc xong xuôi, Phương theo em trai đi uống rượu. Hỏi có yêu vợ nhiều không? Có thấy hạnh phúc không? "Em chết bây giờ cũng đáng, chị à," Lâm híp mắt cười. Phương giật quả ô-liu từ cốc Lâm, dằm nó như bào thai vào cốc vang đỏ máu.

***

Lâm nhắm mắt, ông bà dồn hết tình yêu vào cháu. Đưa công ty cho Phương cai quản, việc nhà giao cả cho dâu. Dịu khóc một đêm trên giường Lâm, sáng ra khoá cửa phòng, dặn không cho ai vào đấy nữa. Dưới gầm giường một khung ảnh úp mặt vào quên lãng, chụp đám cưới của Dịu và Lâm. Cô dâu chú rể ghé sát mặt trong khung kính, tươi cười; phía xa một bóng phụ nữ dong dỏng cao đứng khoanh tay, tóc bay ngang môi che nụ cười bí ẩn.

End.

=============================

Nữ hay nam, dù sao đều là chó cả ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
